give me love like never before
by Megan Writes FanFiction
Summary: [But watching her, so beautiful and passionate, she was addicting. He had never been very good at quitting his addictions and she was the worst one yet.] a series of realistic drabbles/one-shots per-episode of new and extended scenes between Caroline and Klaus. Will continue into season five and the spin-off. Klaroline.
1. The Reckoning

**A/N:** This story will be a series of drabbles for Klaus and Caroline starting with the first time they meet (season 3, episode 5) and continuing through to now and so on. New scenes or extended scenes depending on their interactions in the real episode. It'll be switching between Klaus and Caroline's thoughts and views, depends on the episode as to who it will be. This is meant to be canon, so there won't be any sudden make out scenes or a secret love for one another from the beginning. Be prepared for some Forwood and Caroline hating on Klaus for awhile, no worries it'll slowly change...

* * *

**The Reckoning**

Klaus did not seem as terrifying as he should have, Caroline thought as he entered the classroom. She held Tyler close to her and noted that Klaus didn't look as though he was a mass murder, he looked like a normal younger attractive man, but Caroline knew looks could be deceiving. She looked back to Tyler and rubbed his back as she felt him shudder from the pain.

"Well, the verdicts in," Klaus began, "the Original Witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

Caroline stood up as Klaus reached the desk she and Tyler were at, preparing herself for whatever may happen. His accent had an allure, its rhythm was enticing. She stared at him and he glanced to her, his eyes lingered a moment before shifting back to Tyler.

Rebekah walked from the back of the classroom, "does that mean we can kill her?" The excitement in her voice did not go unnoticed. Caroline directed a glare at Rebekah.

Klaus let out a sigh and put his arms out to lean on the desk, "No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

Caroline's eyes widened, she didn't understand what Klaus meant but she was certain it didn't mean anything good for Tyler. In a flash Rebekah had locked in her grip, unable to struggle free and help Tyler.

"Call it a hunch." Klaus spoke as he pulled out a vile of blood and held it out to Tyler, "Elena's blood. Drink it."

Caroline struggled against Rebekah once again to no success and called out, "No. No, no, no. Tyler don't!"

Klaus glanced to Caroline for a moment and smirked, he seemed amused by her struggle. He turned his gaze back to Tyler and argued, "if he doesn't feed he'll die anyways love, consider this an experiment."

Tyler whimpered and Caroline could feel her heartbreaking from the sound. She hated seeing him like this, she hated that Klaus had done this to Tyler, she hated that Rebekah was restraining her, she hated that Elena's blood was Tyler's last hope, but mostly in that moment she really just hated Klaus.

"It's okay," Klaus' voice was deceivingly kind. Tyler finally grabbed the vile from Klaus, hesitated for a moment and drank the blood. "There we go. Good boy." Klaus cheered him and watched the werewolf expectantly.

Caroline froze as well, terrified to see what would become of her boyfriend. Tyler choked and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "No!" Caroline cried out, once again trying to free herself from Rebekah.

Tyler rolled over and sat on his knees, he screamed and fell back to the ground. Klaus kneeled down to get a closer look. Tyler suddenly looked up and let out a cry, his new vampire side showing. Caroline stared in disbelief.

"Now that's a good sign." Klaus said with a smirk, he continued to stare at Tyler and chuckled before standing, "Alright Rebekah, let's go." He motioned for her to follow him out of the room.

Rebekah released Caroline, smiled smugly at Caroline and followed her brother.

Caroline stood behind Tyler, shocked by what had just occurred. "What did you do to him?!" She snapped at Klaus.

Klaus turned casually to look at her, he wasn't smug like his sister but still had an air of victory to his words, "I saved his life."

Caroline glanced at Tyler and back to Klaus, "so, he's a hybrid now?"

Klaus stepped forward, his voice was soft when he spoke again, "yes, a hybrid, no longer a slave to the moon," he explained, "it's a gift really." Klaus turned around once more and left the room.

Caroline fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Tyler. She rubbed his back as she worried about what would happen next, she got the feeling that Klaus wasn't the type to give out gifts for free.


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

"It's going to be a blast," Tyler spoke with a grin, "You're going right?"

Klaus stood in between Tyler and Rebekah as gathered his things together, preparing to begin his trip to turn more hybrids. Tyler was assisting him pack and Rebekah had come in to strike up a conversation with him about the fast approaching homecoming dance. Rebekah seemed to have taken an interest in Tyler, Klaus did not necessarily understand it but he did know that her continuous flirting was beginning to irritate him.

"I'm not sure," Rebekah spoke slowly as she leaned against the wall, pursing him lips and watching Tyler, "I thought about it but I don't have a date yet."

Tyler shrugged, "my friend Matt's single, I can set you up with him." It was clear that Tyler was missing the hints Rebekah had left for him. Rebekah rolled her eyes when Tyler turned his back to her.

Klaus chuckled at the conversation, "Tyler, why is it that you aren't offering to take my darling baby sister?" He asked with a hint of amusement to his tone.

Tyler looked at Klaus and laughed, "Well, I have a girlfriend."

"Ah yes," Klaus said thinking back to the day he had sired Tyler, "the pretty blonde who was so desperate to protect you. Very brave, very bold."

Tyler nodded, "That's my Caroline."

Klaus turned back to his work and smiled, "beautiful name, a classic name, very fitting." He glanced to Rebekah, "wouldn't you say so Bekah?"

Rebekah scoffed, "You haven't had a conversation with her yet Nik." She smiled at Tyler, "she just seems so self-involved, doesn't even support poor Tyler when he takes advantage of his new power."

Tyler shook his head, "she just worries about me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes once again and Klaus smirked. Rebekah was jealous of the young vampires life. Klaus had to admit that from what he had seen of Caroline she was very beautiful and spirited, but Rebekah's envy was for the girls social status. Klaus did not understand his sisters desperate attempts at a normal human life, what possessed her to want to be prom queen after living for over a thousand years was entirely beyond him.

"Like any good girlfriend would," Klaus commented and directed a smug look to Rebekah.

He did love to tease his sister.

* * *

**A/N:** Love the response this is already getting! Remember to review! I'll try to update quickly so that I can catch up with the show asap. We all need our dose of Klaroline right now :(


	3. Ghost World

**Ghost World**

Caroline's feet were starting to ache, she hadn't realized how far her and Bonnie would be walking when she volunteered to help with the manifestation spell. They had been silent for a while now, Bonnie was on edge with all the ghosts in town - mostly the one ghost that was in town, actually. They had been talking about Anna and Jeremy before but Caroline sensed this was a topic Bonnie wasn't keen on discussing.

"So," Bonnie said starting up their conversation again, "how is Tyler?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "only the biggest jerk of a boyfriend on the planet."

"That bad?"

"Yeah!" She groaned, "whatever stupid Klaus did when he turned Tyler is totally messing him up! He's been using compulsion all the time, he started hanging out with the blood slut Rebekah, and he's been talking about Klaus like he's some sort of messiah."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Bonnie asked, her eyes wide.

"Uh huh." Caroline looked at Bonnie and sighed, "it's like he's completely forgotten that Klaus is a mass murdering maniac. I mean, I get that he doesn't have to turn every full moon anymore but... come on! The guy is bad news." She scoffed at the thought of Tyler's words the day before.

Bonne finally stopped walking and Caroline followed her lead. Bonnie gave her a small smile, trying to give Caroline some comfort with her situation. Caroline smiled back and sighed, "stupid Klaus. Next time I see him he's getting a lovely introduction to my right hand."

Bonnie laughed for the first time that day, her face breaking into a large grin "Yeah Care, because you're going to go out of your way to slap an Original Vampire."

Caroline couldn't help but to laugh with her friend, "no, of course not... I'm going to punch him."

"Care..." Bonnie's laughter faded and she spoke with a warning tone.

"Alright, alright." Caroline sighed, "can I at least imagine his head exploding over and over again?"

Bonnie nodded and smiled knowingly, "that's how I deal with Anna."


	4. Ordinary People

**Ordinary People**

"Can you believe that? His own mother? And the way he's been lying to his family this whole time? It's sick." Elena sipped at her glass of water and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Caroline's lips pursed as she listened to Elena's story, she was quiet for a moment and finally spoke, "Okay, don't get mad Elena but... I kind of get it."

"What?" Elena's eyes widened as she looked at Caroline, "you're kidding right?"

Caroline shrugged, "it's tough when you first turn. You have no idea how unimaginably difficult it is. All your emotions are heightened, all the rage you may have felt before it's... consuming." She struggled with the words, trying to think of how to explain what she was saying. "And the blood lust... it's worse. You saw how Vicki was," her voice got quieter as she looked down, "how I was."

When she looked up she saw the shock on Elena's face had turned to sympathy, "Care, you couldn't control it."

"Exactly." Caroline responded, "I couldn't. And I'm not saying that Klaus is forgivable but growing up with a father who hates you, then your mother casts a spell to change who you are, and you're dealing with all these new heightened feelings and blood lust. Without Stefan, who knows, I might have been just as bad." She sighed, "I don't think you can be a vampire and not understand at least a little bit."

Elena walked over to Caroline and put her arms around her, she leaned her head on Caroline's shoulder and rubbed her arm. Caroline smiled and rested her head on Elena's, "He's still evil though," Caroline muttered earning a giggle from Elena. "I mean, he's a thousand years old now so I don't he can blame it on being out-of-control anymore."

Elena nodded, "well, hopefully we won't have to worry about him much longer."


	5. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Klaus walked through the crowd of people, making his way outside of the house. The indoors were beginning to get a little to crowded, he needed space and air. He was curious as well, he had walked around the party noticing that everyone seemed very on edge. He expected it, of course, the moment Stefan had called him he knew that there must have been some sort of ploy at hand.

Stefan was compelled but Klaus knew better than to trust him.

He reached the terrace and glanced around the grounds of the Lockwood Manor, his sights stopped on the young blonde, Tyler's girlfriend - Caroline. He smirked, and slowly walked over to stand beside her.

"Hello love," He greeted the young vampire, she turned to face him and he saw the surprise on her face, "Caroline, I should say."

"Uhm, yes." She responded, she glanced around. The surprise slowly turned to distaste as she continued to speak, "what do you want?"

Klaus smiled and took a sip of his drink, "I've heard so much about you from Tyler and Rebekah, I figured it was time we were properly introduced." She shifted uncomfortably and he felt a satisfaction at her squirming, he gently took her hand and kissed it, "I'm Klaus."

Caroline stood staring at him wide-eyed for a moment before pulling her hand away, "I know who you are." She snapped and turned away from him.

Klaus chuckled, "just being polite love."

Caroline scoffed and turned back to look at him, "well then, in the interest of keeping things polite, I'm leaving this conversation."

Klaus grinned as she walked off back to the party. "Caroline," he mutter to himself, the smile remaining on his face.

She had certainly piqued his interest.


	6. The New Deal

**The New Deal**

Klaus walked the streets of Mystic Falls, he seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. Having just finished sending all his hybrids out-of-town he was in desperate need of a drink, or something to calm his nerves. He never should have released Stefan from his compulsion.

This was what he got for being noble.

Klaus found himself on the edge of the woods and heard a rustle not too far from himself. He flashed into the woods and stayed a little ways back as he saw Caroline Forbes sitting with her back rested against a tree. He watched her curiously, she looked sad, evidence of former tears still plain on her face.

He contemplated going over there, taking her and using her as a hostage against Stefan. She wasn't the doppelgänger but the beauty was a good second option. Klaus pursed his lips and turned away, flashing back to the path he had walked on before.

She seemed to be having just as bad a day as he was, he couldn't bring himself to wreck it further.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapters the first _real_ time the meet. Excited! Sorry for all these being so short, but they mostly just missing scenes. A lot of season three will have little short drabbles, with a couple longer ones but season four there will be a lot more longer ones. So get excited! Don't forget to review! Love to hear from you guys.


	7. Our Town

**Our Town**

Klaus followed Sheriff Forbes up the stairs, pictures of her family covered the walls. He smiled as he watched Caroline grow up with each step. Starting with photos in her mothers arms at the bottom to pictures of her final year at school. There was her whole life on this wall, so short and full of potential.

Sheriff Forbes motioned to Caroline's room and Klaus smiled politely at her, "give us a moment? She'll be good as new soon enough."

He noted the Sherrif's look of disdain towards him, but it was not enough to replace the overwhelming fear of losing a child. The Sheriff nodded and glanced in at her daughter once more before descending down the stairs. Klaus stepped into Caroline's bedroom and furrowed his brow as he saw the young vampire lying in her bed.

Klaus gazed at her, even as she lay dying she remained outstandingly beautiful - so naturally lovely.

Caroline opened her eyes, her voice was weak, "are you going to kill me?"

"On your birthday," surprise filled his voice as he raised a brow, "do you really think that low of me?"

Her eyes didn't leave him, the disdain he had seen from her mother earlier was plain on Caroline's face as well. "Yes," she responded firmly.

Klaus felt a slight twinge of in his chest and he pulled the covers down to look at the spreading wound on her collarbone. "Ah, that looks bad. My apologies, you are what is known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal."

He looked down and touched her charm bracelet, smiling as he thought of this exquisite woman celebrating the wonderful day and receiving a gifts from the people who cared for her. "I love birthdays," he told her absently.

"Yeah, aren't you like a billion or something?" Caroline responded, her voice still weak but harsh.

Klaus chuckled, he did not miss the bitterness hidden behind her tone. "You have to change you perception of time when you become a vampire Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions, you're free."

"No." Her eyes met his once again, "I'm dying."

The mood switched suddenly, Klaus felt something in him soften at her words. She had surprised him in so many ways, with her boldness, bravery and light. And now, sitting with her in her room, something about this intriguing young woman was broken. Klaus was overcome with the intense need to help her.

He slowly sat himself on the edge of her bed, and spoke softly, "And I could let you, die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning."

Caroline's eyes met Klaus', her cold expression softened at his words. He reached forward and hesitated, swallowing back the urge to caress her cheek, brush the hair from her face. He breathed in, "I've thought about it myself, once or twice of the centuries, truth be told." Klaus looked back to Caroline, his eyes meeting hers once again. "But I'll let you in on a little secret: there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it, you could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask."

He watched her slowly repair, the tears were still in her eyes but he saw hope and light returning. "I don't want to die." Caroline whispered.

Klaus smiled and pulled up his sleeve, exposing his wrist. He put his hand on her back and gently lifted her to rest against his chest. "There you go sweetheart," He spoke gently as he offered her his wrist, "have at it."

Caroline was quick to drink from his arm and he smiled at the sensation. Her had rarely ever allowed people to drink his blood, and even then he didn't like to allow them to drink straight from the vain. It felt too personal, too intimate. But here, with Caroline he didn't mind it so much. She leaned against him and his free arm held her closely.

"Happy birthday Caroline."

When she finished drinking Caroline rested her head against his chest, she blinked and yawned. "Thank you," she murmured as she tried to keep her heavy eye lids open, "for everything."

Klaus smiled as he watched her drift off to sleep, he finally brushed his fingers against her cheek, then lightly pushing her hair from her face. He stared at her for a long while, his one hand resting on her cheek and the other still holding her close. All he could think in that moment was how perfect she was. He carefully laid her back on her bed and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well." Klaus whispered, and then he was gone.

-x-

When Caroline awoke the sun was shining brightly through her window. She squinted and blinked, adjusting to the brightness. She stretched out her arms and brought her hand to her neck, for a moment she was surprised and then the memories of the night before flooded back. She could not remember it clearly, but she did remember Klaus coming to her, drinking his blood and listening to him speak out life.

She had always dismissed him as being evil but throughout their conversation she felt as though perhaps he had a softer side to him than the evil hybrid he always portrayed.

As she glanced to the door her eyes locked on a black box sitting on her bedside table. She stared at it for a moment before reaching forward and grabbing the gift. Caroline sat up straight in her band on lifted the card from on top.

_From Klaus_

A faint smile brushed Caroline's lips as she stared at the name. Within a second she was pulling the ribbon off the and opening it carefully, her breath caught and her eyes widened at the gift.

It was a beautiful, truly stunning, piece of jewelry. Caroline was speechless. She had never owned something so expensive, nevermind having been given something so expensive. She thought about giving it back, wondering if he would take it well or not. She reached her fingers out to tough the cool metal and instantly she knew that she wouldn't be able to give this back.

In an odd way in reminded her of him. The comforting words about life, beauty, music. Very dignified and regal, fit for someone with a higher stature than herself. She could not resist the temptation to put it on and within moments was admiring the simple, elegant bracelet on her wrist, clashing with sweet charm bracelet Tyler had given her.

She examined them both for a moment, it was like seeing two totally different worlds collide, and when her mind was set she removed Tyler's bracelet.

She stood up and made her way to her closet, picking out an outfit to wear for the day. The entire time she tried to convince herself she had only picked Klaus' bracelet because her and Tyler broke up, she didn't need a reminder of him each day.

But did that mean she wanted a reminder of Klaus?

Her mind wandered to the way he had held her in his arms the night before, so strong and comforting. He was a terrifying, awful monster - but when she was in is arms, she had never felt safer.

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed the first outfit she saw, quickly pushing any thoughts about Klaus to the back of her mind. She would not allow herself to think like this, and for the rest of the day she continued to shove all thoughts of Klaus to the back of her mind.

But she never took off the bracelet.


	8. The Ties That Bind

**The Ties That Bind**

"You took off my bracelet."

Caroline looked up at Tyler, they sat on opposite side of her living room. She could hear her mother and father's voices in the kitchen. Discussing the best way to handle 'the Tyler situation'. She breathed in and nodded reluctantly.

He swallowed breathed out, "I guess that makes sense." Tyler smiled gently, "that's pretty though, is it new?"

Caroline's gaze shot down to her wrist, she had forgotten about Klaus' bracelet, the cool metal had begun to feel so natural against her skin. She racked her brain trying to think of something to tell Tyler. "Yeah, I found it at that antique store," she forced out a cheery laugh, "you know me, just shopping and shopping anytime I feel sad."

Tyler didn't laugh.

Caroline's false smile faded.

She didn't know why she lied.


	9. Bringing Out The Dead

**Bringing Out The Dead**

Elijah had always read the newspaper each day, he liked to keep up to date with the world around them. Klaus had never understood this, what good was a newspaper when all the articles were about the humans. A misinformed and naïve group of people putting together events of the past day and trying to make sense of it. There was nothing in a newspaper that deserved Klaus' attention.

The morning after his siblings and mother were awakened Elijah continued his routine. He sat at the end of the dining room table, Klaus sat opposite to him sketching with his charcoal and trying to ignore the sudden increase in residence in his home.

"A man was killed last night," Elijah said absently, "stabbed with a stake once again, but very much human."

Klaus scoffed and chuckled, "probably some young hunter who doesn't even know how to identify what he's hunting."

Elijah shook his head, "I'm not sure that is it Niklaus, killing a member of the founders council is a tad ambitious of an amateur."

Klaus glanced over his drawing to see Elijah,"quite the mystery you've stumbled upon." Klaus drawled with a raised eyebrow, Elijah smiled curtly and turned back to his newspaper. Klaus continued his sketchy and after a long silence spoke once more, "so, who was it Elijah?" He looked up from his drawing once more, waiting for the answer.

Elijah turned the page, "William Forbes was his name."

Klaus paused, the name ringing through his mind; _Forbes._ He continued to sketch without a word and his mind wandered to Caroline, there as no doubt in his mind that she was related to William Forbes. He remembered seeing her in the forest only a few weeks before - so sad and lonely. He thought of holding her in his arms tight against his chest, shielding her from the cruelty's of the world.

He cleared his head and noticed his drawing had taken form as the beautiful young vampire. He exhaled and shut his sketch book, "pass me the article." Klaus demanded watching as Elijah smirked and passed him the folded page.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long time between updates, I hope you are all still enjoying the story! Next chapter is going to be a long one because it is my favorite Klaroline episode ever! So I will be writing my favorite scene and adding some bonus scenes in, as well as the chapter after that.

Don't forget to review! I love hearing from all of you, what you like or don't like - every review helps me to become a better writer.


	10. Dangerous Liaisons I

**Dangerous Liaisons / I  
**

Klaus' eyes lifted as he laughed and his conversation suddenly faded to white noise as he found himself pleasantly surprised by the sight of Caroline. She stood at the door looking as stunning as she always had, her hair pinned up with loose curls framing her face and wearing the dress he had picked out for her.

The music changed and Klaus politely left his conversation, he walked over to Caroline and smiled, "Good evening."

Caroline looked at him and rolled her eyes, "I need a drink." She walked past him and Klaus could help but admire her as watched her walk away, something about her dismissive attitude to him was endearing. He grab two champagne glasses from the table and walked to where she had situated herself.

"Drink?" He questioned offering her a glass, she gladly took one and swiftly lifted the glass to her lips, finishing half the contents inside. "Easy, love, you have plenty of time for that."

Caroline exhaled and took another long drink, "Not even close to enough."

Klaus smiled and noticed his siblings collecting at the stairs, "I'll return in a moment." He stepped away from her and stood behind Elijah on the grand steps, the entire time watching Caroline. She was glancing around the room, she looked almost lonely and a bit sad. Klaus recalled reading in the newspaper about her father, and he felt the urge to wrap her tightly in his arms once again. He barely knew her and yet he was already so protective of her.

She was so intriguing to him.

Elijah announced the traditional dance and Klaus watched their guests heading to the ballroom. He walked down the steps and approached Caroline, "would you care to join me?" He asked as he presented his hand to her and bowed slightly.

Caroline seemed slightly taken back by the chivalry in his proposal. Klaus felt triumphant thinking of how young and ungentlemanly all the boys in her life must be. And yet, he noticed her glancing to see the young blonde man - Matt as he had been told earlier - Rebekah had invited in time to see the pair walking to the ballroom.

Caroline quickly turned her gaze back to Klaus and nodded, "of course." She murmured and took his hand with her own. Klaus walked her to the ballroom, watching her with each step, and swallowing down the slight burn of jealousy he wouldn't allow himself to feel.

The slow music began and they danced in silence, until she spun into his arms. He smiled softly as she finally looked into his eyes.

"I'm glad you came," Klaus said as he could feel her grip on his hand tighten ever so slightly, and her eyes quickly moving away from his face.

"Well," She began, still keeping her eyes on the other couples dancing by them, "it was either this or caviar and sympathy casseroles."

The sympathy Klaus had felt early crept up once again, "I heard about your father..." he began, subconsciously pulling her a little closing, holding on to her a little tighter while trying to think of the best way to express his feelings in an unquestionably polite manner.

"Don't." Caroline quickly cut him off, her eyes snapping back to look at him, "Seriously."

He nodded slightly as they turned, "very well. On to more mannered subjects then," a smile crept on to his face once again, "like how ravishing you look in that dress."

Caroline's dismissive manner returned, "I didn't really have time to shop."

"And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" Klaus questioned her, she looked into his eyes once again, and he knew she had no response. Instead of feeling smug, all he felt was happiness knowing that she appreciated his gift. "You know, you're quite the dancer."

Klaus was sure he saw the beginnings of a smile on Caroline's lips. "Well, I've had training," she commented. "I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

Their eyes met again and he let the moment wash over him, "I know."

They parted, Klaus spun her, and their partners switched.


	11. Dangerous Liaisons II

**Dangerous Liaisons / II**

Caroline pulled the wrap tightly around her as she marched towards the fabulous mansion; her mind was reeling from Klaus' words. She attempted to convince herself over and over that he was a monster, he could not have any real feelings - it just was not possible. And yet, in that moment all she could think of was how gentle he had been with her when he cured her with his blood, and the way he looked at her as if there was no one else in the world when he first saw her earlier that night.

She exhaled loudly and collapsed on a nearby stone bench. She couldn't afford to have these thoughts, not after everything he had done to her and her friends. She looked down at her hands resting in her lap and the bracelet caught her eye. Sophisticated and elegant, the promise of an unknown and fantastic world filled with art and music.

_Genuine beauty._

She allowed a small smile to grace her lips at the memory and gently touched the bracelet. She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't hear Klaus approach and sit down on the bench next to her.

"I see you didn't quite make it inside." He spoke softly and Caroline's head snapped up to look at him. He smiled and tried to hide the smugness in his tone, "something distract you?"

Caroline shook her head, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of admitting to what she was thinking, "It's a lovely night, I didn't want to go inside."

Klaus chuckled and nodded, "I see. Couldn't possibly be that you were looking at that bracelet and thinking of me?"

"Can we not do this again?" Caroline spoke quietly, "Please?"

Klaus' expression softened and he nodded, "Perhaps I'm being too forward." Caroline raised her eyebrow at his words and Klaus pursed his lips, "I'm afraid I don't know how not to be forward sweetheart, not when it comes to…" His voice faded and he turned his head away, he never finished the sentence but instead stood up and faced Caroline, extending arm and offering his hand to her, "I'd like to show you something Caroline, if you you'll allow me."

Caroline looked up at him, his eyes were soft and caring; deceiving of what she knew was his true nature. In that moment though, Caroline ignored her mind and allowed herself to be deceived. She ignored every warning that screamed in her mind and took his hand.

As they walked down the pathway, she looked at him and he looked at her. Their eyes met once again as they had earlier and Caroline's mind filled with her earlier thoughts. Sophisticated and elegant, like the bracelet he was the unknown and fantastic world she desired.

_I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?_

She wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews and kind words, you guys are awesome and I hope you enjoyed these two chapters. Don't forget to review this chapter, let me know what you like or what you don't - I love hearing from all of you wonderful people! _


	12. All My Children I

**All My Children / I**

"Caroline!" Klaus called out as he jogged across the street.

She turned gracefully to face him, "are you serious? Take a hint." This was a type of response he was slowly becoming accustomed to getting from her.

Klaus grinned as he watched her, even when she was trying to get rid of him Caroline was stunning. "Don't be angry, love, we had a little spat. I'm over it already."

"Oh, well I'm not." She snapped and turned away from him.

The grin hadn't faded from his face as he reached the other side of the road, "how can I acquit myself?" He asked.

She turned to him once again, the a slight burn of anger in her eyes "you and your expensive jewelry, and your romantic drawings," the anger faded, and she almost looked exasperated, "can leave me alone."

Klaus stepped slightly closer to her, "Oh, come on. Take a chance Caroline." He glanced around and sat down on the bench next to them, maybe it was the mass of alcohol he had just consumed but he was feeling hopeful about this moment with her. "Talk to me. Come on, get to know me." Watched her looking around, beginning to debate his words and he grinned, "I dare you."

Caroline exhaled loudly, "Fine." She sat down next to him, having a hint of a smile on her lips. She glanced around, but Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was odd how having her sitting next to him could bring him happiness, such a small and insignificant thing and yet the way it moved him was incredible. Caroline Forbes had an effect on him, something he didn't know how to describe and had never felt.

She was interesting and different, Klaus could already tell that she was destined for greatness. Ever since the first night he had really spoken to her, and even more so now, he could see that she more than the young power hungry vampires across the world, so mature - so much better.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked, she was beginning to feel nervous from the way he stared at her, but he didn't waver.

"I want to talk about you." Klaus answered without missing a beat, she scoffed and rolled her eyes at his words, "your hopes, you dreams. Everything you want in life."

Caroline laughed, it was beautiful and whimsical, the kind of laugh that inspired people to laugh along, she watched him, "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Klaus smiled at her words, "well, that's why I like you." He watched her smile at his words and glance back to look at the Grill across the street. "I think you would enjoy Paris." He commented as he watched her, noticing that once again she was brushing off his questions, avoiding really letting him know her. "Something about the atmosphere there. The culture, the music, the art..."

"The _genuine beauty_, I remember." Caroline cut off his trailing words and Klaus smiled easily at her.

He reached forward and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and allowed himself to remember the night as well. As his fingers brushed her cheek he thought of holding her small frame in his arms and the feeling of her lips on his wrist as she drank his blood. He pulled his hand back, the easy smile still on his lips, "it's where I will take you first."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and watched Klaus with an amused expression, "a little presumptuous, don't you think?"

Klaus laughed, he only seemed laugh like that around her, "maybe." He admitted, "but you would be surprised by how things can work out."

Caroline tilted her head at his words, looked down and smiled, she began to speak but Klaus couldn't hear. _Pain_. A sudden sharp pain halted him, Caroline silenced quickly a look of concern crossing her face, "what is it?"

Klaus almost answered, but recognized the tone. Something was wrong, something had happened and he was sure she knew what it was. "What did you do?" He snapped, glaring at the young vampire.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly, standing up and backing away.

Klaus stood just as quickly and grabbed her roughly, his face only inches from hers, the burning pain coursing throughout him, "what did you do?!" He growled loudly.

"I didn't do anything!" Caroline cried out, "stop it!"

Klaus stepped back releasing her, "Kol." He muttered, leaving as quickly as he could.


	13. All My Children II

**All My Children / II**

Caroline wanted him dead.

Of course, Klaus had expected that from her. Each of her friends seemed to desire his demise so it wasn't a stretch to assume that Caroline wished him dead as well. Yet his common sense didn't dull the sting of betrayal. Klaus had allowed himself to be intrigued by Caroline, allowed himself to care for her in a way that he hadn't cared for another in a thousand years. Her beauty, passion, and independence entranced him.

Maybe that was why it hurt him to know that hand she played in his attempted murder. Caroline, whom he'd grown so fond of, wanted nothing more than to see his burning corpse.

Klaus clutched his sketch book, he looked down at the page seeing the few rough sketches of Caroline. He carefully tore out the page and as his anger grew he tossed it in the fire, the flames burnt through the edges of the page, quickly spreading the middle.

He would watch her burn first.

* * *

**A/N: **_don't forget to review if you have a chance, I love to hear from all of you. Thanks for reading._


	14. 1912

**1912  
**

"Rebekah, where are you going sister?" Klaus called as he heard his sisters footsteps heading towards the door. The steps turned and moments later Rebekah stood in the dining room where Klaus sat with maps surrounding him and a book open in his hands.

"Out." She responded coldly, "not that it's your business."

"With Damon Salvatore?" Klaus said casually, looking up from his book with a raised eyebrow. "Not sure that's a good idea Rebekah, isn't he the _bad brother_?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "stay out of it Nik. I'll spend time with who ever I please." She glared and turned on her heel, "and you can just go back to pinning over the incessant vampire bitch Caroline."

Klaus' amused expression grew dark and he lifted his book once more and listened as Rebekah slammed the door shut behind her. Klaus set the book down, inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

He didn't want to think about Caroline, not yet.


	15. Break On Through

**Break On Through  
**

She watched Abby walk out the door.

Caroline sat at the kitchen table, contemplating the proper words to say to Bonnie, how to break it to her friend that her mother had left her once again. Caroline looked down at her hands that rested in her lap, her memory wandering to her own missing parent.

A father who left her too early, gave up on her, tortured her, and hated her. Her heart ached as her eyes filled with tears, thinking of a father who couldn't accept her and when he finally did - he was gone.

A parent could make or break their child, build them up to greatness or crash them into darkness.

Caroline wondered what her life would have been if she didn't have her mother, what Bonnie's would have been without her Grams or even her father.

As she saw Bonnie approaching the door Caroline pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and prepare to comfort her friend, but one last resistant thought remained in her mind.

_Crash them into darkness._

Klaus.


	16. The Murder Of One

**The Murder of One  
**

Caroline leaned back into the Salvatore's couch, she watched Alaric poke at the fire burning brightly.

_"I have blood on my hands too, we all do."_

Her mind moved to Klaus as she thought of her friends, working their hardest to kill him for the deaths he had caused, and she felt a twinge of guilt.

Was the blood on his hands really worse than her own?

Or was there just more of it?


	17. Heart Of Darkness

**Heart of Darkness  
**

Blonde hair flowing behind her and eyes filled with fierceness, Klaus watched as Caroline stormed through the park. She would reach one end and turn around, pacing the length of the park in what Klaus could only assume was a rage.

He hadn't meant to stop and watch her.

He didn't want to.

But watching her, so beautiful and passionate, she was addicting. He had never been very good at quitting his addictions and she was the worst one yet.


	18. Do Not Go Gentle

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

Caroline wandered through the halls, her and Tyler had split up (Tyler was waiting in the gym for when someone showed up) trying to find someone, anyone, still in the school to explain what was going on. Caroline saw a shadow ahead and flashed to the spot just around the corner, "thank god." She muttered and froze quickly.

Klaus turned around to face her, his lips pressed tightly together and a dark look in his eyes, "hoping for someone else?" he questioned seeing her shocked and scared expression.

Caroline nodded and swallowed, "I just thought you were mad at me."

His eyes didn't leave hers, and suddenly he pushed her back, having her pinned between himself and the wall. Caroline could feel his breath on her face, his hands pressed firmly on the wall on either side of her, and his body within an inch of her own. "I am," he murmured.

Caroline resisted an urge to look down at his lips, imagining what it would be like to press her own against his full perfect ones. The tense silence remained between them, the overwhelming heat urging her to succumb to her desire. Caroline finally spoke, "I need to find out what's going on here."

Klaus' position didn't change at Caroline's words, still staring into her eyes with a dark passion. He finally pulled back and turned around, "we're trapped, sweetheart. Now go find your _boy_, I'm sure one of the Salvatore's will be around to explain things soon enough."

In a flash, Klaus was gone, but the burning desire that had come with him still remained.


	19. Before Sunset

**A/N:** Sorry it's been awhile since I updated! Started working on a new TVD story the other day and plotting it out has taken a lot of free time. Hope everyone is excited for the Originals crossover episode tonight, I know I am! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Before Sunset**

Panic filled her, the burning from the vervain in her throat was only now starting dull. Caroline was disoriented, her senses still not back to their usual strength. She slipped through the halls, praying that she didn't run into Alaric again. She took another step and a man grabbed her from behind, pulling her back closely against him, she reacted to scream but it was muffled as he covered her mouth.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's me."

Caroline recognized his voice immediately: Klaus. She felt hope filling her, safely held in his arms she knew that she would make it through this. "We'll save Elena, you go straight home, you stay inside. Do you understand?"

Klaus put his hands on Caroline's shoulders and spun her around, their eyes met and Caroline felt her heart lifting. He seemed different somehow than the last time she had seen him, it reminded her of the ball at his house. His eyes were searching hers, full of a genuine concern - for her.

"Do you understand me?" Klaus insisted after Caroline failed to answer.

Caroline quickly gave a small nod and continued to stare into his eyes. She could see the concern slowly turning to relief, but his eyes still seemed sad. She felt a twinge in her heart, and found herself missing his smile or the amusement dancing in his eyes. She knew that it was her fault, the things she had done and said to him - things he deserved, yet she felt guilty.

"Thank you." She whispered, trying to show him how genuine her gratitude was. He stared at her a moment longer and without a word he was gone.


	20. The Departed

**A/N: **_End of season three! I have all of season four plotted out already so it should go by quickly and then we'll be into the crossover drabbles! Which I already have sooo many ideas for. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews! _

* * *

**The Departed**

"Klaus died. He's dead."

For a moment Klaus closed his eyes and allowed himself to pretend Caroline's sobs were for him, that her tears were not for Tyler's predicted demise but for what she thought was already his own demise. He opened his eyes as Caroline wrapped her arms tightly around him. He held her tightly as she shook from the intensity of her sobs, the sound and the look in her eyes destroyed him.

He pulled back and put his hands on her face, "you're going to be fine, Caroline."

She shook her head, "no, it's not me that I'm worried about."

_Tyler._

Klaus swallowed his pride and disappointment, focusing Caroline – beautiful, lovely Caroline – who in this one moment, though she may not know it, was his Caroline. She was holding his hand, staring in his eyes desperately and hoping to hear some words of comfort letting her know that he wouldn't be gone.

"There's no point, I'm a lost cause." Klaus muttered, he hated hearing his words become Tyler's, especially these words but he continued. "But you're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you." _Great cities, and art, and music._ "And when you make it through this…" He held her gaze in his own, wishing that this was a true moment – that he could say all the words he wanted so desperately to say. Finally he blinked and cleared his throat, remembering to play his role, "just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, okay?"

She nodded, fresh tears streaking her face, and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips firmly to his. Klaus barely had time to react before she pulled away and buried her face in his neck, hot tears dripping on to his skin.

Even in the dire circumstances, a small smile spread across Klaus' face as he gently stroked Caroline's hair.


	21. Growing Pains

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the break between updates. Busy, busy life is getting in the way. Here is 4x01! I don't really love this drabble so I'm sorry if you don't either, I just wanted to do something different than the scenes in this episode. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading._

* * *

**Growing Pains**

"Gladly, maybe then I'll take you up on your offer of hot hybrid sex." Klaus smirked; his smug expression didn't suit Tyler's features. He turned and Caroline watched him walk away with shock etched on her face.

She closed her mouth and blinked, "wait!" She called out; Klaus stopped but didn't turn to her. Caroline flashed in front of him and stared at him, "why did you save me?"

He chuckled, "I heard you were in a bit of situation."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "No. Why did you save me, instead of Rebekah?"

Klaus' pursed his lips and breathed deeply; once again Caroline was struck by how different he looked and seemed than Tyler. Klaus was quiet for a long time, as if trying to find the right words to say. "She can handle herself, they can't kill her." He answered coolly, "Now to find the witch, I want my body back." He growled and walked past Caroline.

Caroline watched him walk away once again.

That was the second time in a week he had saved her.

She couldn't help but think how that was strangely… selfless.


End file.
